Mi Amigo
by GinnyWings
Summary: Durante los siguiente veinte años, Charlie, ya camino a los cuarenta, jamás habría pensado que su "mediocre escritura" llegaría tan lejos. One-Shot


Este fanfic lo escribí para un trabajo de Lenguaje. _Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible _pertenece Stephen Chbosky. No soy fan de los libros ni la película, esto fue un trabajo para clases que me dieron ganas de compartir.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mi Amigo<span>**

1 de septiembre de 2011

Querido amigo:

─ Charlie, si tú escribiste ese libro, ¿por qué no lo demandas?

Para Sam es fácil decirlo. Cree que lo que me duele es el que no reciba ninguna compensación económica. No lo culpo por pensar así… he pasado años rompiéndome el lomo por mejorar mi estilo de escritura, como me aconsejó Bill años atrás, y un día, mientras esperaba alguna respuesta en una de las tantas editoriales a las cuales he mandado mi primer manuscrito medianamente decente, Sam enciende el televisor y para mi sorpresa, un actor, más o menos de la misma edad de mi hijo, recrea las mismas escenas que viví alguna vez, hace 20 años…

No, por supuesto que no se parece a mí, al menos en lo físico, le faltan unos cuantos barros explotándole en la cara, quizás los tenga, atrás de toda esa tonelada de maquillaje que lleva encima… pero la esencia es la misma, ¿quién más podría reconocerme, más que yo mismo?

Sam parecía absorto frente a la pantalla. Se veía especialmente interesado, aún más que en otras ocasiones, cuando él siempre ha sido para mí una especie de crítico implacable. Lo observé durante la media hora que duró lo que quedaba de la película, al mismo tiempo que escribía el argumento de una hipotética próxima novela, en la máquina de escribir que me regaló su tocaya, cuya actriz, en una milagrosa coincidencia digna del Ulises homérico, la veo besarse con el personaje que supuestamente se hace pasar por mí.

* * *

><p><span>2 de septiembre de 2011<span>

Se me encoje el corazón. No porque me excite el recuerdo, sino más bien porque la muchacha que ocupa el lugar de Sam en nada se asemeja a la que vive en mi memoria.

Sam…

Recuerdo la expresión de mi mujer cuando oyó la sentencia que marcó de por vida a nuestro hijo.

─ ¿Cómo quieres que se llame? ─preguntó, y a hasta entonces no lo había pensado. Ella no parecía dispuesta a darle un nombre, y por su mirada deduje que esperaría algún veredicto de mi parte. Para no hacerla esperar, simplemente dije el primer nombre que se me cruzó por la mente:

─ Se llamará Sam ─dije, tajante. Salí al balcón del departamento que arrendábamos juntos en ese entonces, y aún mi hijo y yo seguimos haciéndolo. Mientras hurgaba en mis bolsillos buscando la segunda cajetilla de cigarros que me fumaba a la semana, por el rabillo del ojo observé a mi mujer, que aún permanecía sentada en el sofá desteñido de la sala de estar, perpleja, quizás debatiéndose entre preguntar el porqué del nombre o no decir nada. Sabía que si me alejaba era para evitar interrogatorios. Aún guardo ese recuerdo en mi memoria, porque ella jamás supo mis razones, las que escribiré por primera vez luego de 20 largos años…

No me casé. A pesar de ello, sigo llamando a la madre de Sam "mi mujer", supongo que es porque es la única de las cinco novias que tuve que llegó un día con un bulto en el vientre. Habían transcurrido tres meses desde rompimos nuestra relación. No pude decirle que no. Le dije que la cuidaría, que no habría problemas que se quedara conmigo. Mientras ella terminaba la universidad, yo dejé los estudios, para ese entonces era mi sueño volverme profesor como Bill. Conseguí trabajo en una oficina, como mi padre cuando nació mi hermano mayor.

Nunca volví a tocar a mi mujer. No existía entre nosotros ese amor de pareja. Lo que tuvimos desde su embarazo fue más una especie de complicidad que teníamos entre ambos. Podría haberse ido con sus padres, o algún pariente, si es que hubiera tenido alguno de los dos. Tal vez habrían muerto, o abandonado… prefiero pensar lo primero, aunque lo segundo era una posibilidad, después de todo cuando llegó a la casa que pertenecía a mi fraternidad tenía los brazos morados. Según sabía no vivía dentro del campus, tenía su hogar a los alrededores de la ciudad más cercana…

No escribiré más de mi mujer. No le gustaba que escribiera de ella. Sabía de mi vicio por las letras, era de esperarse de un estudiante de Literatura que pasaba los ratos entre clases escribiendo en un rincón de la cafetería. Dejó muy en claro que no quería ser usada para ninguno de los papeles manchados que abandonaba en los cajones de mi escritorio. No la culpo. Ella también creaba sus historias, solo que no las escribía, prefería vivirlas, y no quería que nadie las plagiara plasmándolas al papel. Encontraba mi oficio un tanto romántico, demasiado para su gusto. Quizás por eso lo nuestro no funcionó, porque de novios apenas duramos una semana, y hoy en día llevo a cuestas la consecuencia de ese breve compromiso: Sam, quien a pesar de todo ha sido un buen amigo que me es difícil caer en cuenta que en su vena corre la mitad de mi sangre.

Para dejar tranquila la memoria de mi mujer, diré que Sam apenas cumplió dos años y le arrebataron a su madre de la peor manera. De joven me compadecía a mí mismo por la muerte de mi tía Helen, en ese tiempo no estaba consciente que había formas mucho más terribles de perder a un ser querido. Mi mujer se graduó, todavía muy joven, y ya licenciada comenzó a trabajar en un empleo bien remunerado. Según ella era secretaria, profesión curiosa, puesto que el dinero mensualmente le llegaba a manos llenas. Mientras, yo solo me dedicaba a enviar escritos breves a los periódicos locales, de cuya remuneración no le llegaba a los talones a los fajos llenos de materia verde que traía mi mujer. No preguntaba nada, solo aceptaba el dinero que venía. Tampoco dije algo, cuando al año noté a mi mujer más ojerosa y delgada.

─ Debe ser el cansancio ─me decía y no me cuestioné aquel pensamiento jamás, hasta el día que llamaron a mi puerta dos policías, preguntando por su pareja.

Por cinco segundos mi corazón debió dejar de latir. Todavía me dolía el recuerdo de tía Helen, la Navidad en que murió producto de un accidente automovilístico. Mis ojos se clavaron en mi hijo, que intentaba ponerse en pie entre los barandales de su cuna. ¿Tendría que pasar lo mismo que yo? En mi caso tenía a mis padres juntos, mis dos hermanos, los abuelos… mi familia estaba completa, excepto tía Helen. Muchos de mis compañeros habían perdido a su padre: había muerto, abandonado, o bien se había ido a trabajar muy lejos. El padre ausente ha venido ser una costumbre, el hijo abortado de mi hermana pudo haber sufrido la misma suerte de bastardo, si hubiera vivido. Supongo que por eso no pude decirle que no a mi mujer, además de los problemas que he tenido de decir que no cuando algo no me parece bien. Me hace falta firmeza de carácter…

¿Pero perder a una madre? He visto que es sencillo vivir sin padre, pero, ¿y una madre? Por ahí, cuando estudié Literatura nos dieron a leer libros latinoamericanos, entre ellos La Tregua, de Mario Benedetti, un escritor uruguayo. El hijo del protagonista, Jaime, ante la ausencia de una figura materna, dejó a un lado los esfuerzos por hallar el gusto a las mujeres y se aceptó homosexual. No, no es que tenga prejuicios con los homosexuales en general, yo mismo llegué a besar a un hombre a mis quince, no porque quisiera, sino porque quería hacer sentir bien a mi mejor amigo Patrick y no sabía cómo hacer que dejase de llorar luego de haber roto con su novio.

¿Y si mi hijo venía un día de la mano con un muchacho declarando abiertamente su homosexualidad? No sabría qué responder, mucho menos qué cara pondría. ¿De disgusto? Claro que no, solo que me aterra la idea porque no sé qué aconsejar en un caso como este. Estoy preparado si pregunta por cómo tratar a una mujer, no creo haber fallado en eso, aunque siguen siendo criaturas extrañas para mí… cada una es distinta, como mi mujer lo era de Sam, la primera Sam, de quien mi hijo heredó su nombre, la misma que representa la actriz que vi por televisión manosear a mi alter ego, cerca del final.

Pero mi mujer no murió. Según los oficiales temieron que me desmayara o me diera un ataque de nervios, pues tenía la cara blanca como el papel. Cuando dijeron que estaba viva, suspiré de alivio y poco a poco sentí que la sangre me volvía a la cara, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho, porque conforme me iban explicando, ella no estaba muy lejos de no estar muerta.

* * *

><p><span>3 de septiembre de 2011<span>

Mi mujer fue a parar en el hospital. Llamé a mi madre, y en cuanto llegó a casa para cuidar a Sam, los policías me llevaron en su patrulla hacia donde se encontraba mi mujer. La vi atada a una cama, enredada entre una selva de cables, uno de ellos iba a parar a un trípode donde le llegaba suero y sangre, otro a una curiosa maquina parecía a un televisor, cuya pantalla diagnosticaba los latidos de su corazón, estables.

Pero estaba en coma.

Pasaron los días, y las causas se fueron aclarando. Sobredosis de heroína, una de las tantas drogas que consumí en mi juventud. ¿Eran la marca de las inyecciones lo que veía en sus brazos? Y no solo eso, la policía descubrió su participación dentro de una conocida redada de drogas de la ciudad. Por ello debía ser condenada. Despertó a la semana, ya desconectada del respirador artificial, pero limpia de toda memoria. No reconocía a nadie, ni a su hijo, tampoco a mí. Se había borrado todo registro vivido, y entre los recuerdos olvidados, la culpa de sus crímenes.

Aún así debía pagar. Quienes habían sido "víctimas" ─pongo esto entre comillas, porque quien consciente acepta la venta de drogas, es tan culpable para mí como quien trafica con ellas─ eran unos hijos de papitos ricos, los cuales estos últimos un día hurgaron bajo sus camas y encontraron toda suerte de jeringas, pasta base y latas de cerveza. Con unos buenos abogados y fajos de billetes lograron sonsacarle una sentencia al juez y al jurado, en vista que mi mujer era la única de la redada que se había encontrado, todo el peso de la Ley recaía sobre ella. De todos modos, aún sigo sin quitar mis sospechas a los muchachos. Fácilmente podrían haber participado en la venta como traficantes, pero es una acusación que no puedo probar.

No sé si mi mujer tuvo suerte, pero su intoxicación llegó justo a tiempo para librarla de la cárcel, sin embargo, terminó en un hospital psiquiátrico. Hasta el día de hoy pasa sus días allí, interna entre cuatro paredes blancas, antes solía visitarla a menudo por costumbre, mas mis esfuerzos por mantener a Sam hicieron de estos encuentros más intermitentes, hasta que al año dejé de verla, dispuesto a alejar de mi hijo el hecho que su madre estuviera muerta en vida.

Terminé por hablar todo lo que sé de mi mujer. No creo que le importe… aún debe tener fija la mirada vacía en el muro pintado de cal. Debió olvidar que una vez prometí que no escribiría nada de ella, cosa que en parte estoy cumpliendo. No mencioné su nombre, y dudo que vuelva a relatar su historia alguna otra vez.

* * *

><p><span>4 de septiembre de 2011<span>

Me desvié del tema.

Sam apagó el televisor acabada la película. Apagué el cigarro, sabiendo cuánto le molesta el humo. Bastante extraño salió este chico. Parece más ajeno a las drogas de lo que fueron sus padres. A su edad ya había tenido mi primera experiencia con LSD. Supongo que mejor esto a que sea como yo… o como su madre.

─ Excelente película ─dije, mientras él se estiraba como un gato en el sofá de la sala principal. Había sacado un libro, cuyo título rezaba, en una portada estilo escolar _Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible_.

─ Bastante…

─ ¿Cómo se llama?

─ _Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible ─_contestó, sin mirarme a los ojos. Parecía enfrascado en su lectura─ Ahora mismo estoy leyendo el libro.

Quedé anonadado. Así que la novela que tenía en sus manos Sam había sido adaptada para cine. Sin preguntar, le arrebaté el libro, sin que antes pudiera defenderse. Mientras se quejaba a mis espaldas de robar su objeto de ocio, fui devorando con la mirada los párrafos, para percatarme, antes que mi hijo lograra recuperar con violencia para sí la obra, que lo que había leído era ni más ni menos que la colección de cartas que había escrito en mis inicios de preparatoria, cuando contaba para entonces con quince años.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─oír preguntar a Sam, al menos eso creo que dijo hasta ahora, tenía la cabeza revuelta de pensamientos e ideas.

─ Nada, Sam… no es nada…

─ No te pones así a menos que sea algo realmente grande, Charlie ─de eso tengo la certeza de haberlo escuchado. Él me llama por mi nombre, no resultó el inculcarle la costumbre de llamarme por el título de _papá_, tampoco era que quisiera que lo hiciera. _Papá _es alguien como el que tengo yo: firme, seguro de sí mismo, a quien nunca verías llorar, a menos que fuera por accidente. Como tuve que hacer papel de madre, algo de femenino tendré. De chico que fui muy llorón, y no es que sea machista, pero llorar siempre ha sido para los hombres algo propio de las chicas.

Miré a Sam. Supuse que no tendría nada de malo contarle. ¿Por qué ocultárselo? El problema era si me creería… poco me faltaba para acabar loco, con la de cuentas que debía pagar a fin de mes. Tosí un poco, porque la voz se me ha agravado de tanto fumar, ¿qué diría mi hermana? No creo que le importe. Así como ella faltó su palabra de no ser jamás golpeada, hoy vive con su cuarto marido, arrepentida del aborto del cual fui cómplice de alguna forma. Le he dicho que se vaya a vivir con nuestros padres, o bien le podría hacer un espacio en mi departamento si es que no quiere "pasar vergüenza" como ella dice, pero sigue abrazada a la esperanza de recrear el amor de juventud que tuvo con Dave. Me dice que se siente sucia por haber abortado, y que los golpes que recibe en algo pagan su error. Quisiera hacerle ver lo contrario, que conmigo sería mucho más feliz que con cien maridos, pero no. Sigue culpándose por algo que hizo de adolescente, y por más que le hable no puedo hacerle ver lo contrario. Temo por ella, que acabe como tía Helen, o peor, porque al menos ella aceptó irse con su hermano y tuvo un sobrino que todavía la quiere…

Al grano.

─ La novela que tienes ahí… todas esas cartas… las escribí yo ─eso último lo dije en un murmullo, como si dudara de mi autoría. Vi cómo a Sam se le aflojaba la mandíbula y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. No lo culpaba si no me creía. Era cosa suya, yo sabía que era cierto. Ese libro, el cual habían hecho película y ahora tantos ojos veían a través de una pantalla, o papel, no era otra cosa más que mi vida, la que tenía al menos cuando tenía la edad de Sam.

Él no me trató de loco, ni expresó abiertamente no dar crédito a mis palabras. Solo comenzó por pedirme explicaciones. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

─ No tenía idea que habías mandado un manuscrito a tal editorial ─masculló, extasiado.

─ Yo no mandé nada.

─ P-pero… ¿y este escrito…?

─ Algo que escribí cuando comenzaba la preparatoria, Sam… ya debes haberlo leído. Envié cartas a alguien por azar…

─ Eso explica muchas cosas…

─ ¿Qué cosas?

─ ¿Qué no te das cuenta, papá? ─me miró, con un brillo astuto en los ojos que no me gusta mucho─ ¡Esas cartas fueron recopiladas en un libro y hoy son un _best-seller_! ¿No ves que la persona que recibió lo que escribiste está lucrando con algo que no le pertenece? ¡Estás en todo tu derecho de reclamar regalías!

Abrí tanto los ojos que los párpados me dolieron. ¿Era verdad eso? No era algo que hubiese pensado antes. Estaba más preocupado que un montón de gente conocía ahora mi historia, aunque había sido firmada con seudónimo y cambiado los nombres, quizás en cualquier parte del mundo mis excompañeros de clase, entre ellos Patrick, Sam, Brad, Mary Elizabeth, entre otros, estuviesen viendo la película, producto de unas azarosas cartas que mandé a un anónimo en mis años locos. Debían de estar acusándome de desnudar sus vidas al papel, para luego ser filmadas para la gran pantalla, aún cuando sus nombres no fueran los mismos, ellos eran los personajes, quienes ocupaban las páginas de un libro, que habiéndolo releído ayer, no lo encuentro digno de los honores que le rinden la juventud presente. Tal vez es porque crecí, voy por el carril de los cuarenta y mi modo de ver el mundo y mi pasado es distinto al que tuve de adolescente. Si hubiera sabido el alcance que tendría hoy en día, lo hubiera quemado sin dudas. Yo esperaba ser un gran escritor con algo que mereciese un espacio dentro de la literatura… no lo sé… como _Matar a un ruiseñor_, sin embargo, veo mis experiencias personales impresas en un libro. La sola idea de tantos ojos leyendo mi vida, como si de un ultraje se tratase, simplemente me repugna.

* * *

><p><span>5 de septiembre de 2011<span>

Hoy me senté en mi escritorio para terminar este correo electrónico. Ya han pasado cinco días tratando de terminar algo que me sucedió en un solo día, el 31 de agosto pasado.

A usted, Stephen Chbosky, mi _querido amigo_, le digo que he pensado mucho cuáles medidas tomar acerca de esta situación. Podría demandarlo, motivos no me faltan. Sin embargo no tengo ninguna prueba a mi favor. ¿Qué podría hacer yo, un modesto escritor que apenas se gana el pan, frente a un guionista y director de renombre? No mucho, desde mi posición.

Pero ya difamándolo ante la prensa ganaría algo. Sería una venganza, por lucrar con una obra que por derecho me pertenece. Y usted sabe, sería lo justo. Ya sabe: "ojo por ojo, diente por diente", así de sencillo. Podrían cerrársele todas las puertas que le han abierto todas esas cartas que un día le envió un chiquillo anónimo. Me regodearía en mi cometido de saber que usted ha terminado en la calle, sin otra cosa en su posesión que lo puesto, bajo un puente, tratando de calentarse frente a un brasero acompañado de unos cuantos vagos…

¿Pero sabe qué…?

No haré nada.

Puede respirar tranquilo. Tome mi novela, se la regalo, le aseguro que puedo hacer otras más, mucho mejores, quizás no tan comerciales como la que le da el sustento, que sé que es bastante. Ya sabe, lo único que le reprocho es que haya expuesto mi vida, sin permiso. No sé a usted, parece que está más a gusto ante la lente de una cámara, por lo que investigué de su vida por internet, sin embargo a otras personas no nos pone muy cómodo ser expuestos como los _reality shows _que dan por televisión a eso del horario de las diez…

Durante estos días había pensado desparramar el escándalo por internet, sin embargo, anoche, ya finalizando lo que quedada de la primera versión de esta carta, más rencorosa que la que usted está leyendo ahora, llegó un correo electrónico de un _e-mail_ para entonces desconocido para mí. No reconocía el destinatario, podría ser un virus, pero movido por la curiosidad ─esa misma que tantos problemas me causó de joven─ abrí de todos modos el correo recién llegado.

_Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? ─Sam._

Tardé varios minutos en despabilarme. ¿En verdad era Sam? No podía creerlo. El mensaje me había llegado hace poco, supuse que no debía haberse desconectado tan pronto. Reconozco que varias veces he pensado en ella, pero el sentimiento que había sentido por ella se había esfumado como la neblina de la mañana. Creí que si algún día volvía a verla, no habría nada más que un sentir de nostalgia, mas bastaron para mí leer una línea a través de una pantalla para hacerme recordar el porqué tuve cinco novias después de nuestra separación, en busca de volver a sentir lo mismo que tuve con ella, aquella silenciosa separación, nacida de la distancia, luego de que un huracán devastara la ciudad y no tuve otra preocupación en mente que el destino de mi hermano mayor. Oh, "¿cómo está él?" te preguntarás, pues está bien… él formó la familia más feliz de los tres hermanos, con su novia Kelly de la universidad. Realmente forman una pareja de película, con tres hijos… me cuesta convencerme que es el mismo joven que aparece en las cartas, ese que discutía con mi hermana y mantenía su habitación en desorden, a excepción de la ropa, que siempre mantenía ordenada en su dormitorio.

Básicamente, Sam, la muchacha de mis cartas apareció.

_Sí, por supuesto ─Charlie_

No sabía que más decirle. Pensaba escribirle "Cómo no olvidarte…" pero eso sonaba demasiado sugestivo. Ya debía de estar enterada del libro... los nervios me comían completo. ¿Vendría a reprocharme por lo escrito sobre su relación con Craig? No había escatimado en detalles, desde los besos, hasta el sexo. Tampoco los retozones que tuvimos antes que se fuera a la universidad… o bien podría venir de parte de Patrick, ofendido por los comentarios tratándolo de "chica" cuando practicaba sexo anal con Brad.

Pero a Sam… la echaba tanto de menos…

No estaba molesta. Definitivamente sabía de la novela, y no solo eso, ¡también de la película! Estaba más preocupada que todo estuviera a nombre de otra persona…

_[...] Aquello no pudo haberlo escrito otro más que tú, Charlie… conozco tus palabras, las reacciones del protagonista, tus observaciones, lecturas, aquél momento cuando oíamos música en el auto junto a Patrick… no soportaba que otro ganara tanto éxito por una obra que escribiste tú..._

Sam insistió en hablar del tema, pero me incomodaba que todo se centrara en las cartas y mi posición de "víctima" en el asunto. Pregunté por ella, por Patrick, por sus padres, que se casaron tiempo antes de conocerme. Sam se casó una vez, pero se divorció a los seis meses. Ahora trabaja de fotógrafa para una revista, con un sueldo algo ajustado, sin embargo puede vivir dignamente. Patrick está casado en Holanda, Sam no me quiso decir con quién, pero él y su marido adoptaron una niña, la que cuidan con todo cariño y esmero. Actualmente es médico en una clínica de Ámsterdam. Sam dice que es un trabajo bastante privilegiado, por mucho que Patrick se muestre humilde ante tales honores. Sus padres siguen juntos, aunque les chocó en un principio que uno de sus hijos se declarara homosexual y viniera en son de casarse con un hombre. No han logrado acostumbrarse del todo, pero Sam tiene la certeza que a pesar de todo lo aman de todas formas.

Nos escribimos durante largo rato. Sam, mi hijo, me miraba intrigado desde el umbral de la puerta. No imaginaba que volvía a encontrarme con mi pasado, con la persona que representaba buena parte de mi adolescencia. Sonará cursi para un hombre que va camino a los cuarenta años, pero fue lo que es: mi primer amor. Con las demás, incluso con mi mujer, solo trataba de repetir las mismas vivencias que tuve con ella de joven, lo que fue un total fracaso, porque todos somos distintos, no podemos esperar obtener los mismos resultados…

No quiero apresurarme… acordamos vernos en una semana. Hoy se encuentra en la ciudad, por estos días se está quedando en casa de sus padres, la misma que fui a visitar una vez. Debo mantener la cabeza fría, pero por primera vez, luego de 20 años, vuelvo a sentir las mismas torpes mariposas en el estómago. ¡Por Dios! Casi soy un hombre de mediana edad, y mi cuerpo responde de igual forma como si aún siguiera siendo un adolescente.

¿Por qué te cuento esto?

Porque quiero que lo escribas. Como mejor te parezca. No quiero que sea textual. Agrégalo al libro, y déjalo como apéndice. No, no me gusta que observen mi vida, pero veo que tiene sus ventajas, como encontrar amigas de hace dos décadas. Y por esta vez, dejaré pasar lo que hiciste, para que el mundo sepa lo que sucedió con Sam, Patrick y conmigo.

Tuyo…

_Charlie._

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya agradado. Comentarios de todo tipo, incluso críticas (sean positivas o negativas), son bienvenidas. Muchas gracias<p> 


End file.
